Smiles and Tears
Summary: Seliph has a trauma nightmare, one so severe not even Mercy can help him...but someone else can. (We open up in the middle of the night, in Seliph and Audun's room. The first thing we see is Julius getting thrown across the room into a wall as the rest of the Rebels struggle to hold Seliph down.) Julius Miseria: WHEN DID TRAUMA NIGHTMARES GET SO VIOLENT?! Micaiah Altina: LOOK, IF YOU WANT HIM TO GET BETTER, SHUT YOUR TRAP AND HELP US OUT OVER HERE! (Seliph is having a trauma nightmare, but it's unlike any other trauma nightmares we've seen. He's flailing, yes, but it's incredibly aggressive, with him clawing and kicking the others away, making holding him down even harder.) Huli Shang: Can't- Hold- Down- Help! (Mercy rushes in and touches her hand to Seliph's forehead, both eyes start glowing as Mercy is projected into his mind.) (Unfortunately, it's a lot to take in.) (The mind is in complete darkness - as in, you cannot see your own hand if it was in front of your face. Voices scream at her from all angles, insults hammering away at her own mind, as energy chains shoot out from nowhere and shackle her to the ground the more the voices yell. Mercy drops to her knees, a sob building in her chest.) Mercy Redemption: No! I...I have to find Seliph...have to... (Suddenly, someone approaches. It's a teenage boy who is entirely neon light blue, with glowing white eyes and a smirk.) ???: So. You've come to crash the party? Mercy Redemption: Wh-who...what are you?! ???: I'm not Seliph, if you're wondering. More like...a fragment of his mind. People have many names for me, though I prefer Self-Loathing. It's the most fun to say. You're an interesting girl, Mercy...though not strong enough to break out of the chains, at any rate. You'd find the real Seliph deeper...but I'd currently like to kick out the uninvited house guest. (He taps Mercy on the forehead, causing her to scream in pain as she's forcibly ejected from Seliph's mind. Cut back to the room, where Mercy is sent flying backward, a black mark on her forehead where Self-Loathing touched her.) Salih Storm: Gah! Crap! Mercy failed! Mercy failed! Code We're Screwed! CODE WE'RE SCREWED! (Blake rushes over to Mercy, who is currently rocking on the floor, curled up into a ball.) Blake Winter: Are you okay?! Mercy Redemption: *eyes wide* U-useless...I'm pathetic...what kind of person...I'm completely worthless...I'm an idiot...only one person cares for me...why am I even here... Blake Winter: Oh sweet mother of the Aesir... Viridi Foraoise: ...welp, Seliph's screwed if Mercy can't help! Let's go back to our rooms and deny we know him. Mars Polemos: Viridi! Viridi Foraoise: What? It's not like anyone else can do anything anymore! (Beat, Julius realizes something) Julius Miseria: That's not exactly true...Saaya, Chain, Ebony, Belledonna, Qrow, Huli, Miri, Tariti, Takumi. I know you guys can help fix this. Mercy Redemption: 'HAH! I'm back! It's too strong! Even for me! '''Miri Irkalla: '''We got an idea. Get us into his mind, we'll take care of this. '''Mercy Redemption: '''are you guys sure? '''Tariti Nexswesi: '''Trust us. We got this. '(Mercy gets up and takes the volunteers by the hand and using her powers, projects them into Seliph's mind. Self-Loathing growls.) Self Loathing: 'More intruders?! This is going to be more fun! '(He takes on them all with the energy chains but surprisingly they aren't pulled to the ground.) Self-Loathing: 'What?! '''Takumi Kaze: '''We've felt worse.... '(She shoots her own energy chains at Self-Loathing and shatters his energy chains. Saaya, Huli, Chain, Tariti, Qrow and Ebony summon their internal selves, Destruction, Insanity Fox, Savage, Regret, Sorrow and Beserker.) Huli Shang: 'Get out of our friends' head! '''Tariti Nexswesi: '''LET'S DO THIS! '''Self-Loathing: '''PATHETIC! YOU ARE NOTHING! '(He shoots more energy chains at them. They dodge, and begin attacking. However, Self-Loathing doesn't seem to be returning the attacks. He's instead studying them. After a minute, a smirk grows on his face.) Self-Loathing: Congratulations. You just gave me all the information I need. Now then... (He waves his hand. More chains shoot up, pulling everyone to the ground and their inner forms vanish; however, these are different, bringing their traumas to the forefront of their minds. The chained scream, desperately trying to pull the chains off, their movements going lethargic with despair.) Self-Loathing: You're all fools! You failed to save the mortals who your parents killed. You could've done something, but you didn't. Why didn't you just run away? It would've been so much easier! But now, you're going to die, past failures haunting you forever! (Cut to Takumi, running through the darkness as fast as he can.) Takumi Kaze: Seliph! Seliph, where are you?! (He suddenly trips over a chain, nearly falling to the ground. He looks up, and his face pales.) (There are chains everywhere. A literal mountain of them, all piled up around the astral Seliph, who sits in the center of it all, head bowed in shame, chained like a wild animal.) (Takumi stares in silent horror for a few seconds. Then, a voice echoes throughout the darkness.) Voice: Unlovable... (Another chain flies out of the darkness, wrapping itself around Seliph's arm.) (Beat, then Seliph looks up, eyes shadowed and with a defeated expression on his face.) Takumi Kaze: This...is...no... (He bows his head, fists clenched. Takumi then starts crying.) Takumi Kaze: I'm sorry...I never knew...I'm a horrible friend... (A chain flies out and grabs him by the ankle. Neither say anything else for a long time. Aside from Takumi's sobs, there is complete silence. A glow suuddenly erupt from the Rebels, the chains shatter and they get up. SEnding a shock wave at Self Loathing which knocks him down.) Self Loathing: 'WHAT THE- '''Hli Shang: '''E may have suffered and endured traumas. But we have the popwer to recover and move on! We recovered together! We are family! The past may haunt and linger with us but we never let it drag us down! '(The Rebels all charge at Self Loathing and strike him down. They all go back and forth against him, eventually incapacitating him and allowing Mercy to come in and dissolve him, destroying him. Takumi recovers, he looks up and sees Seliph, he runs over to him and hugs hm. There is a flash of light and the camera cuts to real life. Seliph slowly wakes up. He sees his friends all around him, crying tears of joy and smiling.) S'eliph Sivrit: '''Hey guys....what happened? '(All the Rebels squish him down with hugs and they all smile and laugh happily, rrelieved that he is alright and that they've succeeded. The camera cuts to a few days later, Takumi is reading in the library when Seliph runs up and hugs him. He smiles and doesn't push him away. They share a brohug and the screen fades black.)''' Category:Fan Webisodes